Memory allocation in a telecommunications switching system is typically controlled by the message rate entering the switch and transport demands based on congestion rates. Heuristic analysis of switch demand has typically been used to assist in determining the proper allocation of memory for the transport of messages through the telecommunications switch. However, heuristic approaches lead to unfair memory allocation. Further, allocating memory based on the message rate may cause certain side effects that may hamper the efficient transfer of telecommunications information. Therefore, it is desirable to allocate memory within a telecommunications switch that is not determined by message rates or heuristic analysis.